


where my demons hide

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, F/F, Magic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh but I don't need it." Rumplestiltskin turned back to his father in confidence. "You see you may have lost your shadow but there's one thing you're forgetting."<br/>"And what's that?" Pan snapped viciously, his anger hiding the sliver of fear in his eyes.<br/>Rumple grinned knowingly back at him. "So have I. I sent it away with something to hide." He slowly raised his hand in the air and a low screech pierced the air as the shadow was summoned back to him and Pan raised his eyes in fear as the shadow placed the dagger into Rumplestiltskin's hand.<br/>Rumplestiltskin grabbed a hold of Pan, crushing him to him one again as his shadow reunited with his body.<br/>Pan grunted as he fought against Rumple's hold on him. "What are you doing?"<br/>"You see the only way for you to die is if we both die and now...now I'm ready." Rumplestiltskin practically growled in his ear and then with one fluid motion, plunged the dagger into thin air</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. where my demons hide

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ouat fanfic so i'm sorry if i get anything wrong.  
> please review.

"Oh but I don't need it." Rumplestiltskin turned back to his father in confidence. "You see you may have lost your shadow but there's one thing you're forgetting."  
"And what's that?" Pan snapped viciously, his anger hiding the sliver of fear in his eyes.  
Rumple grinned knowingly back at him. "So have I. I sent it away with something to hide." He slowly raised his hand in the air and a low screech pierced the air as the shadow was summoned back to him and Pan raised his eyes in fear as the shadow placed the dagger into Rumplestiltskin's hand.  
Rumplestiltskin grabbed a hold of Pan, crushing him to him one again as his shadow reunited with his body.  
Pan grunted as he fought against Rumple's hold on him. "What are you doing?"  
"You see the only way for you to die is if we both die and now...now I'm ready." Rumplestiltskin practically growled in his ear and then with one fluid motion plunged the dagger into thin air. He stared in shock at where his father had been only moments ago.

“Rumple put that knife down right now before you hurt yourself.”  
Rumplestiltskin gasped and staggered back in shock, he knew that voice, though it had been years since he last laid eyes on her he recognised her immediately.  
“Mother.” He said, tears filling his eyes. “I thought you were dead.”

There she was with her arms holding Pan back as she smiled at her son.  
She let go of Pan and turned him to face her. She laughed when she saw the fear in his eyes.  
“Looks like the mighty Peter Pan is afraid of something after all.” She said mockingly  
“Let me go woman.” He said while desperately trying to edge around her.  
“I don’t think so, not after what you have done to my family.” She snarled and her hands shot out and snapped his neck. His body dissolved and everyone was released from Pan’s spell.

“Christine, is that you?” a voice from behind her caused her to turn around.  
“Regina!” she cried holding her arms out for her friend as she laughed in delight. “I never thought I would see you again.” She said to the brunette  
“It’s been far too long” the former evil queen agreed.

“You know my mother?” Rumplestiltskin stared at them eyes wide in shock.


	2. say something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rumple feels betrayed and with good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review.
> 
> song is part of "say something" by a great big world and christina aguilera.  
> i own nothing and no one.

Say something I’m giving up on you  
I’ll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I’m giving up on you

Christine turned around at the shock in Rumples voice.  
“I’m sorry dearie this isn’t how I imagined us meeting again.” She said with sorrow etched in her features as she remembered the events that led up to this.  
“Where have you been all this time?” he asked moving closer to her and reaching out as if to touch her, but he thought better of it and let his hand drop down again by his side.  
“It’s a long story Rumple but I have tried my hardest to get to you. I didn’t want to leave you with that worthless excuse of a husband and father for any longer than necessary.” She said her face creasing up with rage at the mention of Malcolm, Rumples father. “He drove me away you know, I didn’t leave because I wanted to but he beat me everyday and cursed me for having a child, he wanted to go back to how he was, and couldn’t stand that he was being forced to grow up.” She tried to explain to him walking closer with each word hoping to get through to him, to pierce his hard exterior and get to the boy she knew and loved. 

“I can’t, I can’t do this. Not here and not now.” Rumple said panic entering his voice for the first time since Regina had known him; he backed away from his mother and vanished in a puff of smoke.

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head I know nothing at all  
And I will stumble and fall  
I’m still learning to love just starting to crawl

Emma watched from the sidelines as Christine broke down and cried in Regina’s arms and felt something stirring inside her, something that felt a lot like jealousy except there was nothing to feel jealous about. I mean sure Regina was the mother of her child but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have other people in her life. Other friends, other attractive friends who knew Regina before she had her heart broken, Emma saw Regina’s whole being light up as she smiled at Christine, and wondered if maybe she had smiled like that in the past, smiled at others like that. That thought shouldn’t hurt her, after all it wasn’t like she had feeling for the former queen, and they were just friend. So why did she feel like her heart was being ripped out and crushed right in front of her.

Say something I’m giving up on you  
I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I’m giving up on you

“I have to leave; I can’t be here right now.” Emma gasped at Snow as she fought to control her emotions. Snow frowned at her and noticed the sparks coming off of her finger tips and wondered what had brought on such a strong reaction from her normally reserved daughter. She followed Emma’s gaze and saw Regina comforting Christine after Rumple had left and understanding dawned on her face.  
“Emma don...” Snow tried to say but Emma had disappeared before she had gotten her words out, white smoke engulfing her from view as she escaped to god knew where.

And I will swallow my pride  
You’re the one that I love and I’m saying goodbye  
Say something I’m giving up on you  
I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I’m giving up on you

Christine heard Snow’s voice and went rigid in Regina’s arms. “Regina, I think I just heard Snow White.” She whispered at her friend.  
“That’s because you did, she lives here now.” Regina replied  
“Well we’ll see about that.” Christine said. “she can’t just run around free after what she put you through.” And before Regina could intervene she stepped up to Snow, reached out her hands and snapped her neck.  
“NO! SNOW!” David shouted, running towards her even as she fell lifeless to the floor.  
“Christine, what have you done?” Regina exclaimed looking in horror at her friend.  
Christine looked at Regina, confusion evident in her face. “What’s wrong Regina didn’t you want this?” She asked.  
“No, we made amends two years ago and have been almost friends since then.” Regina explained and told Christine about the past 30 odd years since they last saw each other. Christine wept for all that her friend had gone through and was pleased that she had finally found happiness with her son Henry and felt regret as she realised what she had done and the repercussions for killing Snow. She must take steps to protect herself and Regina before the saviour learned of what had happened.

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Belle watched in horror as Christine snapped Snow’s neck and crushed Charming’s heart, she froze when the woman turned to look at her.   
“I won’t kill you, but only because you are my son’s True Love. Don’t push me though, if I find out that you told anyone what has happened here I will destroy you.” Christine’s face was twisted with rage and her voice was filled with malice as she threatened Belle.  
Confident that she will do as she is told Christine turned away from Belle and Neal and faced Regina, she stopped when she saw the look on Regina’s face though. It was a look of pure disgust and horror, one that she couldn’t understand.

“Why.” Regina whispered, her voice devastated as she leaned away from her friend.  
“I had to, to protect us and buy us time to get out of here.” She replied, she extended her hand towards Regina so they could escape but Regina just looked at her and didn’t move.  
“Just go please, before Emma finds out.” Regina said softly, turning her face away from Christine.  
She felt a puff of air as Christine vanished and broke down and cried for her loss and cried for Henry’s loss and Emma’s. Oh god how was she supposed to tell Emma what happened; she had only just found her parents again. She was just learning to trust again, to trust Regina again and she didn’t know if she could cope if Emma rejected her.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit more tragic than i had originally intended. sorry i killed snow and charming but lets be honest, they were sods anyway.


	3. nothing's gonna stand in my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds out that both her parents are dead and confronts Regina in an effort to track down the one responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've all had that day when everything goes to shit and we decide to torture the ones we love.. right?
> 
> hope you like it.

“Where is she?!” Emma shouted

“I don’t know! Please stop, you’re hurting me!” Regina screamed as Emma’s magic coursed through her. Dark blue smoke twisted in the air and buried itself inside Regina’s body, she felt as though she was being shredded from the inside.

“I don’t care! I just don’t care anymore.” Emma said over Regina’s agonised screams as she forced more magic through Regina’s battered body.

“MOM!” Henry shouted. “Don’t hurt her please, it’s not her fault.” He said. He had been hiding in the corner of Regina’s office in the hopes that Emma wouldn’t notice, but he couldn’t stand by as his mother was tortured by his other mother.

Regina felt her claustrophobia come back as Emma’s dark magic tightened around her like iron bands.  
“Please… I’ll be good.” She whispered. She was unable to help herself as she flashed back to when her mother used to do this to punish her.

Emma looked at her when she said that and it seemed that she had broken through to her as Emma looked at her hands in horror and released Regina from her bonds.  
Emma sat down and cried, unable to believe that she had lost control again and in the worst possible way.

“You promised.” Regina gasped “You promised that you wouldn’t hurt me again Emma.” As she lay on the floor twitching as the remains of Emma’s magic left her body.  
Henry rushed over and held Regina while her strength returned and she sat up and looked at Emma or at least where Emma had been. She had disappeared after releasing Regina and blue smoke lingered in the room.  
“Oh Emma I’m so sorry.” Regina sighed as she stood up and grasped Henry’s hand. They were in for a very difficult journey, one that Regina wasn’t sure Emma would survive or even want to survive.


	4. falling into darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wants revenge, will Regina save her friend in time?  
> Will she stand up and face the darkness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys!   
> Hope you like it.  
> Feedback welcome.

Christine paced the space behind the clock tower and tried to think of a way to leave town without Emma finding her. Regina had come to her earlier that day to tell her what had happened. She was devastated to learn what Emma had done to her friend and afraid when Regina told her how strong Emma’s magic had gotten.

She felt the air stir behind her and turned around. “Emma please let me explain! It was an accident!” she pleaded with the saviour.  
“I might have believed you if it had just been my mother but you killed my father too!” Emma snapped at her causing the older woman to flinch.  
“You’ve taken everything from me! Why did you do it?” Emma shouted at her as she stepped closer, her arms lifting towards her with blue magic crackling in her palms.  
“I thought that Snow was still trying to harm Regina and I couldn’t let that happen.” Christine explained desperately as she backed into the rails trying to get away from the blonde.  
“Snow never tried to harm Regina, it was Regina who tried to kill Snow multiple times” Emma said through clenched teeth.

“Please I didn’t know, I...” Christine tried to explain but Emma had heard enough it was time the bitch paid for what she had done, for what everyone had done.  
Emma brought her magic to bear and slammed it into the other woman knocking her off of her feet, she raised her hands again and using her magic lifted Christine into the air and wrapped her magic around her in a vice like grip. Christine started twitching uncontrollably as Emma sent waves of electricity and pain into her body, each wave was more painful than the last.

Just as Christine was about to pass out she heard Regina’s voice cut through the fog. Hope surged through her and she fought against the magic in an effort to get to her, but Emma’s magic was the strongest she had ever encountered, even stronger than The Dark One’s.   
“Emma please stop, this isn’t who you are.” Regina pleaded with the blonde trying to break through to her friend. “Think of what Henry would say.” Regina begged.  
Emma turned to look at Regina and she recoiled at the pure hatred in the saviours face.  
“How would you know who I am?” she spat at Regina while increasing the waves hitting Christine.  
Regina flinched at the pained screams coming from her friend and knew that if she didn’t do something soon her friend would die, she couldn’t let that happen no matter the consequences.

She gathered her magic within her and moved slowly towards where Christine was suspended hoping that Emma wouldn’t see what she was about to do.  
“STOP!” Emma shouted as she took a step towards Regina, realising what she intended Emma sent one last wave towards Christine in an attempt to kill her before Regina got there, but Regina was faster than she anticipated and reached the other woman just as the wave hit her.  
Regina wrapped her magic around the other woman and vanished leaving a very angry Emma behind.  
“I will find her Regina; no matter where you hide I will find her!” Emma shouted after the disappearing magic.


	5. Bring me to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina saves Christina from Emma's attack, but with Christina seriously injured how long can they stay hidden from the former saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new chapter.  
> Feedback welcome.

Regina laid Christina out on the bed and walked over to the door to place protection spells around the farm house.  
“Hopefully this will buy us some time.” Regina thought as she watched her friend sleeping. Every so often Christina would twitch as the remains of Emma’s magic coursed through her body. When the last of it had dispersed Regina held Christina’s hand and sent her own magic through her body, attempting to fix any damage sustained during the attack.

She was met with resistance halfway through healing the other woman, it felt like a ball surrounding Christina’s heart and whenever Regina sent her magic after it, the ball would squeeze around the heart causing Christina to cry out in pain.  
Regina decided to leave the ball and wake Christina up instead; maybe she would be able to deal with it.  
She shook the other woman and called her name until she opened her eyes.  
“Hey.” Regina said softly. “How are you feeling?”  
“I feel like I just went twelve rounds with an ogre.” She groaned as she tried to sit up, she fell back as a wave of pain shot through her.  
“What was that?” She asked Regina.  
“I don’t know, when I tried to heal you earlier a ball of magic was surrounding your heart and when I tried to get rid of it the ball squeezed your heart.” Regina said frowning. “I was hoping that you would know what it was.”  
Christina closed her eyes and sent her own magic within her to find the ball, when she hit it she gasped and withdrew her magic. “It’s Emma, when she sent that last wave it collected around my heart to kill me but when you saved me she lost her connection with it.” Christina said looking fearfully into her friends eyes.  
“Can you get rid of it?” Regina asked, she felt her own chest tightening at the thought of her friend in danger again.  
She felt fear making its way into her heart when Christina didn’t answer straight away.

“No one can, only Emma and the longer it’s in my body the more damage it does.”  
Regina felt devastated. “I have to find her and make her undo what she did.” She stood up and walked over to the door; she reached out for the handle and stopped to look at her friend lying on the bed. She looked so fragile that it broke her heart; she couldn’t leave her like this, what if Emma found her while Regina was away.  
Christina looked at her friend in understanding. “You have to go, if you don’t then Emma will still find me and next time I might not be so lucky.” Christina thought for a moment and decided on a plan.  
“There is a potion in my bag that could help hide me until you come back.”  
Regina made her way over to where she had placed Christina’s bag and went through it until she found what she needed.  
She held up a vial of blue liquid and gave it to Christina. “What does it do?” she asked her friend.  
Christina didn’t answer her for a moment; she opened the vial and drank it before turning to Regina with a sad smile. “It’s a sleeping curse; if you succeed the antidote is in my bag.”

Regina watched in horror as her friends’ eyes closed, she sat there in shock before remembering what she had planned to do.  
Regina went to the door and opened it; she looked back one last time at her friend sleeping peacefully. “I will succeed, I promise.” She said before vanishing in search of the former saviour.


	6. Only time will tell if you can break the spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes in search of Emma in an attempt to save her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the new chapter guys.  
> Sorry it took so long but i promise to update it again next week.  
> Reviews make me smile :)

Regina walked through town as she tried to work out where the blonde might go next, she saw Ruby across the street and beckoned her over.  
“Hey Regina, what’s up?” Ruby asked  
“Have you seen Emma? I need to find her as soon as possible.” Regina replied  
“I think she went t-“Ruby started to say before a shriek cut her off, it came from Mr Gold’s pawn shop.  
“Emma!” Regina cried before running over to the shop, before she could open the door Ruby stopped her.  
“It’s not Emma.” She said as another cry echoed through the door.  
“What do you mean it’s not Emma?” Regina demanded.  
“Listen.” Ruby urged her.  
Regina stood still and strained her ears to hear what was being said.

“Where is she?” Emma growled.  
“I don’t know, I swear I don’t know.” Rumples voice sounded through the door, terror evident in his tone.  
“She’s your fucking mother, of course you know!” Emma shouted at him and another shriek followed.  
“Oh my god, what’s Emma doing in there.” Regina exclaimed, fear lacing her voice as she shook.  
“She’s been in there for ten minutes; I didn’t dare go in just in case.” Ruby admitted, her face burning with shame.  
The two women fell silent as Emma’s voice sounded through the door.  
“Tell me where she is or Belle will be next.” She snarled.  
“No please! I don’t know, I thought she was dead, she should be dead, father told me she was dead!” Rumple spoke frantically.  
Regina had heard enough and decided to enter the shop. “Come, I have need of your strength.” She told Ruby who just nodded in response.  
She stepped through the door and froze in shock at the sight before her.  
Emma stood over a cowering Rumple, holding his dagger aloft as she sent waves of magic through his body; Regina spotted Belle lying on the floor with blood seeping from a gash on her head.

She had never seen her former mentor look so scared before and it was like being doused with icy water.  
Ruby stepped forwards. “Emma please don’t do this, this isn’t who you are.” She pleaded with her friend.  
Emma turned around and Ruby stepped back in fear, her whole body radiated anger and pain and it made the wolf inside her whine with sorrow.  
Emma’s eyes softened slightly as she saw who it was that spoke. “I have to Ruby, she killed my parents.”  
“I know, and she will pay but not like this, for gods ‘sake Emma you hurt Belle.” Ruby tried to get through to her friend as she stepped closer.  
“Please Emma, I’m scared.” Emma seemed to struggle with something and Ruby took the opportunity to close the distance and hug the blonde.  
Emma stiffened at first but Ruby just held tighter, after a moment Emma broke down and sobbed in her friends’ arms. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, you should never feel afraid of me.” Ruby rubbed Emma’s’ back soothingly as her sobs slowly died down to the occasional sniffle.  
When she felt Emma was calm enough she spoke again. “Emma you need to heal Belle.” She pointed to where the brunette was lying on the floor and was relieved when Emma went straight to her.  
She watched as Emma released her magic and the wound on Belle’s head closed and the blood disappeared. Belle moved as she came around and cried out when she saw Emma crouched over her.  
“No please!” She cried as she fought to get away from the blonde.  
“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Emma said as she fought back tears again, it broke her heart to see Belle so scared of her and she felt ashamed for how she had acted.  
Ruby came over and held Belle in her arms as she gave Emma a grateful smile.  
When Belle had recovered she moved over to Emma and looked her in the eyes. “I forgive you, I know you would never hurt me on purpose and I know you were angry.” She threw herself into Emma’s arms and buried her head in her neck which made Emma cry again but this time from relief.  
“Well now that you’ve all kissed and made up I’d like my dagger back please.” Rumple’s voice rang out as he moved over to where the women sat.  
“Rumple I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Emma said.  
He patted her shoulder and there was genuine warmth in his eyes as he spoke. “You had just lost both parents; it’s perfectly understandable, besides I’ve done much worse to you so consider us even.” He smiled at her and she sighed in relief as she passed him his dagger.

“Now that all’s forgiven perhaps you would be so kind as to heal Christina, in your own time of course.” Regina’s voice made everyone jump, they had forgotten she was there.  
“Oh my god, Regina, I’m so sorry, I forgot.” Emma jumped to her feet and walked over to where she stood. “Take me to her please.”  
Regina nodded and they were gone in a whirl of smoke.  
When they reappeared they were in the farm house Regina found.  
“Before you go in, I want you to promise me something Emma.” Emma paused, her hand on the doorknob leading to Christina’s room.  
“What?” Emma asked warily.  
“Promise me you won’t hurt her any more than you already have.”  
“Regina I promise you that all I intend to do is heal her, you have my word.” Emma promised and Regina nodded and indicated for Emma to continue.  
As soon as Emma was inside she rushed to where Christina was laid on the bed and held out her hands, magic poured forth and entered the other woman’s body. When Emma found the ball surrounding her heart she absorbed it and withdrew her magic.  
“It’s done.” She stood and waited for Christina to open her eyes and when she didn’t Emma frowned in concern.  
“Why isn’t she waking up?” She turned to Regina for an explanation  
“She ingested a sleeping spell; she said the antidote would be in her bag.” Regina replied. She walked over to where her bag lay and rummaged through it, when she couldn’t find the bottle she got frustrated and threw the bag across the room.  
Emma bent down and picked it up, a white envelope caught her eye and she pulled it out and handed it to Regina.

Regina raised her eyebrows when she saw it was addressed to her and opened it; she quickly scanned it, her face becoming paler with each passing moment.  
When she had finished she sat on the bed and looked at her friend. “You fool, now how are we supposed to wake you up.”  
“What did the letter say?” Emma asked curiously  
“It said there is no antidote, and that it wasn’t a spell it was a curse, the same one I used on your mother.”  
“So she won’t wake up without True Love’s kiss?” Emma asked  
“No she won’t, and I have no way of knowing if she even has a True Love nor where they may be.” Regina started to cry and Emma held her as she stared down at the sleeping brunette, a plan forming in her mind.


	7. You've got something i need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Christina under a sleeping curse it's up to Emma to help Regina see what needs to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it :)  
> Comments welcome and if anyone has any other stories they would like to see then find me on tumblr as @booklover4eva2015 x

Regina sat and watched her friend sleep and fought off another wave of tears, it had taken hours until Emma had finally calmed her down and she refused to break down again.  
“Hey, how are you doing?” Emma’s voice made her jump as she came through the door. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”  
“It’s fine.” The brunette waved off her apology and Emma sat down on the chair near the door.  
“I spoke with Rumple and he doesn’t know who Christina’s True Love might be.”  
Regina sighed and tried not to feel too disappointed, she didn’t expect him to know.  
“It took six hours for him to tell you he didn’t know?” Regina asked, she narrowed her eyes at the blonde when she refused to look at her.

“What?” She snapped.  
“I didn’t just speak to Rumple; I spoke to some other people too.” Emma replied, she chewed her lip nervously before continuing. “I spoke to a few of the people that worked at the castle when Leopold was king and I spoke to the ones who worked at your mothers’ house.”  
“Why would you speak to them? I doubt they could help, none of them knew Christina back then.” Regina looked confused as she spoke.  
“Well see that’s what I thought as well but some of them did remember seeing her about and she had spoken to a couple of them too.” Emma smiled nervously at Regina and she fought the urge to snap at the blonde again.  
“Well? Did they know anything?” She prompted Emma.  
“They all said pretty much the same thing, they can’t remember seeing her with anyone other than you.” Emma waited as she watched Regina absorb what she had told her.  
“How does that help us? We already knew I was friends with her.” Regina huffed in irritation as Emma kept smiling at her. “Why the hell are you smiling?” She snapped but instead of looking hurt like she normally did, Emma’s smile grew wider.

“Don’t you get it?” Regina shook her head and Emma sighed in response. “The only person anyone has ever seen Christina with is you Regina.”  
Realisation dawned on Regina’s face. “But it can’t be me, we’re just friends.”  
“Uh huh so if Jefferson was her True Love you wouldn’t mind?” Emma smirked at the horror on Regina’s face.  
“Don’t be stupid, that creep is in no way good enough to deserve her love.”  
“What about Dr Whale? He’s a good looking guy.”  
“Don’t you dare bring his slimy hands anywhere near her.” Regina hissed as Emma who laughed at her reaction.  
“Come off it Regina, I’ve seen the way you look at her, besides if it doesn’t work then there’s no harm done.” She shrugged and Regina glared at her.  
“Fine, if only to rub it in your face when I’m right yet again.” She huffed and made her way over to where Christina lay.  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her lips brushed against Christina’s, a pulse of magic shot out and Christina gasped beneath her.  
Regina pulled back in shock and looked at Emma who raised an eyebrow before grinning cockily. “Told ya.” She sang before skipping out the door to give them a bit of privacy.  
Regina just gaped after her, still not able to believe it had worked a cough below her snapped her eyes back to her friend who smiled sheepishly at her.  
“Hey.” She said softly, Regina didn’t speak she just threw her arms around Christina and cried.

And this is where we leave the story, with an open ending and unanswered questions, because life isn’t a fairytale, it doesn’t end in a nice little bow. It leaves us wondering what happened next, as it should because this isn’t the end; it’s the start of a brand new story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished!  
> Sorry it took so long guys but i kinda lost my mojo for a bit.


End file.
